1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinge mechanisms, especially to a hinge mechanism with adjustable torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, etc., has a main body and a display panel pivotally connected to the main body by a hinge with a constant torque. Though the hinge satisfies basic requirements, a hinge with an adjustable torque is still needed for improvement.